Dres
220px|thumb|Właściciel dresu, typ amerykański Dres – jeden z najpopularniejszych ubiorów codziennych młodzieży w kraju nad Wisłą. Popularny w Polsce od połowy lat 90-tych XX w. Forma dresu ewoluowała poprzez lata, lecz nadal zachował on typową budowę. Młodzież obu płci noszącą dresy nazywa się tradycyjnie dresiarzami lub dresiarami. Etymologia Nazwa dres pochodzi od angielskiego słowa dress, czyli sukienka. Na waszym miejscu jednak nie mówiłbym o tym żadnemu dresiarzowi, gdyż może spuścić wam łomot i po co wam to... Pochodzenie Pierwsze dresy pojawiły się w Polsce wraz z falą handlarzy zza wschodniej granicy. Były to przeważnie tandetnie wykonane podróby dresów znanych marek, wykonane z szeleszczącego tworzywa, tzw. kreszu, produkowane w bogatym zakresie oczojebnych odblaskowych kolorów. Mimo to, znaleźli się wśród polskich chłopców naśladowcy tej mody. Ziarno padło na podatny grunt... Ewolucja thumb|220px|Przegląd dresów - wersja 5, 4 i 3-paskowaZapotrzebowanie wśród polskiej młodzieży na dresy napędziło inicjatywę przedsiębiorców z całego świata (głównie z Chin) i zaowocowała szeroką falą przeróżnych podróbek dresów znanych marek. Wśród nich wymienić można m.in. Abidas, Airmax, Adidos, Fuma, Nice, Nkie, Pamu, Pump, Rehbok - to tylko kilka przykładów pomysłowości producentów. Osobnym zjawiskiem jest ilość pasków na podróbkach dresów marki Adidas. Rekordziści posiadają dresy z pięcioma paskami, ale są one trudno dostępne. Ogólnie dostępną na bazarach normą są cztery paski. Kolorystyka dresów również ewoluowała - od energetycznych neonowych odcieni różu, żółci i zieleni, poprzez ciemną zieleń i granat, klasyczną biel i czerń, aż po melanżową szarość; obecnie obserwuje się renesans kolorów uważanych kiedyś za pedalskie. Teraz ambicją każdego dresiarza jest wyjść na dzielnicę w dresie, który ma przynajmniej paski w kolorze różu lub fioletu, a najlepiej, gdy jest cały w jednym z tych kolorów. Z ostatniej chwili: aktualnie wśród młodzieży gimnazjalej wzwyż królują szare bawełniane gacie dresowe, wyglądem przypominające te od piżamy. Polecamy do nich, bez względu na pogodę, skarpetki typu stopki. Warunek - bure dresy podwijamy na tyle wysoko, aby widoczna była zarówno biel skarpetki, jak i goła łydka. Target thumb|right|220px|Tradycyjne sposoby spędzania wolnego czasu przez dresiarzy płci obojga u naszych sąsiadów ze wschodu Docelowymi odbiorcami dresów są osobnicy płci męskiej, w wieku od 15 do... wielu lat. Z reguły spełniają oni jeden, kilka lub wszystkie z podanych poniżej warunków: *pochodzenie z niższych warstw klasy mocno średniej, *problemy z ukończeniem edukacji na poziomie podstawowym od co najmniej 3-4 lat, *zakres słownictwa ograniczony do przyj***ć ci?, nie no, ja pier***ę!, k***a, jaka masakra i no jaki wypas w ch***!, *wyraz twarzy tęskniący za rozumem, *posiadanie badziewnego telefonu, którego jedynym atutem jest mocny głośnik, przez który można puszczać swoją wypasioną nutę w autobusie, gdyż w zestawie zabrakło słuchawek, *bogata biżuteria naszyjna i naręczna - im grubszy łańcuch, tym lepiej, *aspiracje zawodowe na poziomie operator koparki ręcznej, *bogate życie kulturalne, polegające na uczęszczaniu do okolicznych dyskotek, słuchaniu muzyki na cały regulator w samochodzie, chodzenie na darmowe koncerty, organizowane np. przez lokalne centrum handlowe z okazji 13-tej rocznicy działalności i codzienne wystawanie pod klatką lub w bramie przynajmniej po 2-3 godziny, *posiadanie wypasionej fury, czyli tuningowanego Volkswagena Golfa z przyciemnianymi szybami po czołowym zderzeniu z TIR-em (ale mi kumpel tak wyklepał blachy, że jak nówka), *niechęć do porządku prawnego wyrażana odważnie i jawnie, np. poprzez namazanie w nocy sprejem na drzwiach od śmietnika HWDP, po uprzednim sprawdzeniu, czy nie jadą psy, *pewne branie życia we własne ręce i odpowiedzialność za własne czyny, a także niezależność finansowa (pod warunkiem, że starzy kopsną kasę), gdyż markowe ciuchy muszą kosztować. Kategoria:Dresy Kategoria:Ubranie